Naruto's Transformation
by Monsters Of Darkness Rock
Summary: Naruto finds a strange book one day after deciding to become strong so he could not be messed with anymore. What will happen? crossover with warcraft with a bit of underworld dropped in. pairings undecided. I will set up a poll in my profile for it.
1. The Boy

At 12'o clock midnight above the hidden leaf village hiding on the stone face of the fourth hokage a little boy sat crying."Why do they treat me like this?" he babbled as he sat with his face in his knees. He looked off the cliff towards the village below contemplating whether to end it all or to keep fighting. '_No i will not give them the satisfaction of breaking me!' _and with a newfound look of determination he tried to think of a way to get stronger so he could make it so they could not mess with him again. '_hmm who would train me or how would i train myself?' _all he had in his arsenal was a basic understanding of the academy taijutsu stance and the henge and kawairimi no jutsu. Deciding to contemplate it in the morning he decides to run back to his rathole of a apartment and get some rest on his broken bed with moth eaten blankets.


	2. The Book

As he woke up from a restless sleep he decides to skip the academy today to

find a way to train. After he dressed himself in a ragged white t-shirt and a baggy black pair of shorts he sets off into town stealthily making his way through the shadows. As he makes his way out of the slums where he lives he spies a wierd book in a abandoned buildings window just barely sticking out, he ducked out into the open before sprinting across the street to the shadows of the building, running over to the door he crawls into a flap at the bottom '_Probably used to be used by a dog.' _Thought Naruto, spying the book he grabs it and hides in a corner that had just enough light to read in. "Lets see '**The Demonic Arts' **wierd name but oh well". Naruto says as he opens the first page and reads.

'_If you are reading this book you must of been shunned by society and want to punish those who shunned you-', _"Huh i dont want to punish them, at least i think i dont" with doubt in his mind he looks at the memorys of all the beatings, whispers behind his back, and name callings. Thinking back to all that he gets angry and begins to read again, '_Since you wish punishment on them your wish will be granted as within this book is the secret to the power of Necromancy, Demonology, and Sorcery. You must choose one to train in, in the following paragraphs i will list the powers of each._

_'Demonology gives you the power to summon demons from the deepest regions of their plane to fight for you, you will also be able to transform into one for a short time giving you harder skin a aura of flames around you and it will strengthen the spells you cast. you spells will focus around curses and projectile spells that will do damage over time or deal massive damage at once. the only problem is that you can only use one demon at a time without using painful and risky rituals._

_'Necromancy, or the art of the dead lets you turn people into mindless puppets, raise zombies from your enemies bodies, and lets you control whole armys at a time with a single thought._

_The problem with it is that your body is weak and if you raise to many dead you will be unable to defend yourself without letting your undead run rampant._

_Sorcery, or the art of spellcraft lets you use elemental spells to shield you, burn or freeze your enemys or let you retreat, it also lets you control arcane magic that can turn your enemys into helpless animals, blast people with concussive force, or explode outwards in a blast of magic._

_the problem is that your spells take seconds to cast which in battle can __**Kill **__you._

"This is to much to decide on short notice, i will have to think about it for a while" Naruto whispers to himself.

Well thats the second chapter over and done with. Please review and tell me what you want him to be or when i get the poll up vote on it also pairing will be up for vote. im leaning towards a milf or demon from demon plane but its up to you the readers!!!! Modr says bye!


	3. The Demon

That night after little six year old Naruto fell asleep he was transported to his mind. "Where am i?" Naruto said to himself after he woke up in the strange sewer that was his mind, he looked around and saw pipes leading to a glowing red light in the distance and deciding that he could do nothing else he followed them. After what seemed like hours he finally reached the area the red light came from, a giant cage. Looking into the cage he immediately jumps back as a claw the size of his whole body comes through the cage opening trying to kill him, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" looking into the cage once again (but from a farther angle this time) he sees a huge red shadow the size of the konoha walls stacked up on each other twice, suddenly two huge glowing red eyes shine down upon him **"Ahhhh so my container finally shows himself." **"your container? what do you mean?" Naruto said questioningly **"ugh dont tell me im stuck in a dumbass! what i mean is that seal you have on your stomach holds me, The Kyuubi No Kitsune!" **and the shadow moves into the light to show a HUGE crimson or blood colored fox with nine tails, the next thing to happen was expected, Naruto fainted.

After five or so hours in his mind (only 5 minutes outside) Naruto awakens thinking it was a dream only to see the fox standing over her looking at him, **"As i was saying i am here to train you and help you decide what Magic to choose."** said Kyuubi "Why will you help me?" Naruto asked suspiciously, **"Because if you die I die and i do not wish to let that happen ANY time soon, Got it?" **Said Kyuubi "Ok, so what do i do first?" Naruto asked **"We will first build up your physical strength and speed before choosing a magic since you must have a basic knowledge with some above average physical attributes to be able to survive as a magic user as if not you will die easily." **Said the Kyuubi **"Now i want you to sleep and when you wake up do 1000 pushups 1000 situps 1000 punches to a training log with each hand 1000 kicks with each leg and finally 2 laps around Konoha just as a start, as we go farther you will do much much more." **Naruto fainted again. Kyuubi sighed before kicking him out of his mind.

So what do you think? i hope you like it. i now have a poll up on what he should choose as his magic and it will close at chapter 6.


End file.
